


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills - c6d

by Lexigent



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Hard Core Logo (1996), due South
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my fills from the <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html">Three Sentence Ficathon 2013</a>, with the original prompt.<br/>All c6d; mostly due South with some Hard Core Logo thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : [Any, any, "Turn around, so I can look at you properly."](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=2870111#cmt2870111)

"Turn around so I can look at you properly," Fraser said behind him, and Ray bit back the question of how exactly that was so different than creeping up behind him and looking in the mirror, because that wouldn't really have been in the spirit of the occasion.

So instead, he turned on a dime and made an overdramatic gesture with his arms, then watched Fraser take him in, all the way from the bow tie that he'd practised so long to do up properly, to the dress shirt and the cut of his suit jacket that gave his silhouette perfect definition.

"You look good," Fraser managed and Ray stepped closer, kissed him full on the lips by way of thanks and laced the fingers of his left hand through Fraser's , leading Fraser to follow him through the door while his other hand closed tightly around the small box in his jacket pocket.


	2. on a hot summer night, would you offer your throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : [due South, Fraser/Kowalski, full moon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=2707551#cmt2707551)

Fraser keeps track of the phases of the moon as a matter of habit, though these days he wouldn't have to; he can tell that the full moon is close by the ever-increasing anticipation that infuses Ray's every move and makes him restless from head to toe, never standing still for more than five seconds.

By the time they clock off a couple of hours before the moon is due to rise, Ray's fingers are drumming staccato on the steering wheel on the way to his apartment, his body humming with the energy of the animal within, all glamour and pheromones, and even though Fraser is better acquainted with this now than he used to be, he's only just managing to keep his hands to himself.

They finally make it to Ray's and Ray hands the apartment keys to Fraser with shaky fingers, his hands already undoing buttons and zips before he's even through the door, shedding clothes like old skin and then he _transforms_ and Fraser breathes a sigh of relief as he leans against the door, his hands buried in spiky golden fur.


	3. gotta feel the road under your feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : [any fandom; any character; a foot in both worlds](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=2455647#cmt2455647)

Ray packs his bag, getting ready (well, not ready) to go back south, to Chicago and from there to God knows where, and in his head he keeps telling himself that at least this time, it's him who's doing the packing up and leaving and that that makes it totally different from every other time people in his life dropped him like a hot potato.

He's halfway out of the door, one foot on the threshold and one on the snow outside, when he hears something that sounds like Fraser clearing his throat, and he turns around to see him standing there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, looking at his shoes.

"If you're going to leave... can I come too?"


	4. I play my part and you play your game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : [Any, any, you use your heart as a weapon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=2429535#cmt2429535)

It's some time past noon when Billy untangles himself from the scrappy motel bed, from Joe's grip that's been tight on him all night, like Joe's muscles haven't relaxed since they went to sleep, despite whatever they wereon last night (whatever it was, it was a fucking excellent idea last night, but now, not so much).

He stumbles to the john and back, his body crashing into Joe's on the bad mattress, but Joe's awake now, all tongue and hands and fingertips and damn Billy if he doesn't want to stay here and make out, make warmth, make love, for the rest of the day.

"Damn, you need a licence for that heart of yours," he murmurs, and Joe chuckles, but when Billy catches his eye he knows they both know it's only half a joke.


	5. no safety net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : [Any, Any, afraid to reach out](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=2316639#cmt2316639)

After they've saved Stella from being blown to pieces, Ray walks on wire for weeks, and all Fraser can do is watch and pray he doesn't fall one of these days.

It should be so easy to reach out, to extend a hand and hold on tightly, but it's not; not for someone who has no comfort to give from his own track record in matters of the heart.

His only consolation is that Ray has far more practice at catching himself than he does.


	6. Lost in Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : [Due South, Fraser/RayK, buddies](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/89310.html?thread=3215070#cmt3215070)

You'd think that Fraser's reassurance that they were still partners would have gone some way, but the truth of the matter was that the further North they went, the clearer it became that the partnership was coming to a slow and inevitable end.

Maybe he'd missed something, maybe the Canadian definition of the word meant that you could be thousands of miles apart and not see each other for months and still be "buddies", but that was not how things worked where Ray was from.

He'd developed some real skill in Canadian-American translation over the course of the last two years, but telling Fraser how he felt or indeed asking him to...what? come back? take Ray with him? not partner up with Vecchio again? was far beyond his current vocabulary.


End file.
